The Spirit of Christmas
by Revalacy
Summary: No one wants to be alone for Christmas, no matter how strong they may appear on the outside. It'll take an unexpected visit from the selfproclaimed ghost of Christmas Present to cheer up one lonely teacher on this bleak winter's night.


_**Danny Phantom**_

_**The Spirit of Christmas**_

_Author's Notes: I know it's early for a christmas story, but I just had to get this idea down after I watched Fright Before Christmas for the ten thousandth time. So here we are, an early Christmas Tale. Hope you enjoy this little ficlet. It won't be too terribly long, just long enough to get the point. Anyways, here you have it.  
_

* * *

This season... oh how he dreaded it. The fighting, the bickering, the rudeness of the last-minute shoppers. He didn't care how much cheer his family had, deep down, he'd always dislike this horrible holiday. So it was with this pessimistic sentiment that a seventeen-year-old boy set out for his last week of school before the beginning of the only good thing about the Christmas holiday. He pretended to be cheery with his friends, and he tried to be enthusiastic for his parents, but deep down he knew that it was all just an act. The hybrid was always going to feel this way, he figured, since his first fourteen Christmases had been ruined by his parents, and he didn't expect things to improve. 

All over the school there were decorations and festivities, and the students all delved into the Christmas spirit with eager eyes and hearts. Even the shallow Paulina had gotten into it, by giving out such things as simple compliments to those she found "less fortunate" than herself. Dash had stopped pounding on the poor nerd population during this special time of year. And Danny... well, he was still trying.

It was in his scrooge-like mood that he sat through his journalism class, taught by the balding, over-weight teacher who'd tried to guide Danny through high school. Sure, Lancer was sometimes nosy and prodded Danny frequently, but he knew the old man meant well. As Lancer gave them a few last minute notes about their winter break assignment, Danny's mind had wandered off. Lancer lived alone, didn't he? So why was he always so cheery around the holidays? Danny never got the time to answer that question, as the bell rang and the rest of class bustled into the hall, paving the way to their long-awaited Christmas vacation.

Sam and Tucker bade him farewell at their usual parting corner and he proceeded to walk home, silent as ever as the thoughts of his own yuletide gloom swirled around in a big gray mass in his head. In the distance could be heard shouts of the existence of father Christmas, and it caused Danny to simmer in his anger. Would they ever let that quarrel die? As the shouts grew louder, he guessed not.

And so Danny steered clear of his home, walking past it with his hands stuffed in his pockets and into downtown Amity Park, where he slid into a dark alley and the rings swept over him. Danny Phantom took to the sky, flying high over the streets and shoppers below. People looked up, pointing, hollering, and waving as he passed overhead. He returned their gestures with a smile and a wave, and flew off into the heart of the city, perching himself atop the highest building he could find. And there he sat, looking at the moon, resting his chin on his hands.

A cold sigh escaped him and he drew his knees up to his chest, staring down below. It was silent... eerie... Why did they have to do this? Why every year did they have to fight, and try and ruin a holiday that Danny was still trying to like, and failing? Why couldn't they ever just let that stupid fight die?

And that was when he spotted something that made his stomach jolt. Below was Mr. Lancer, walking along, all alone. The look upon his face, the look that had made Danny feel as such, was a lonely one, like the world was completely ignoring him. Danny sighed and went invisible, blending in with his surroundings to follow the lonely teacher. Lancer walked home, his shoulders slouched, and entered the empty house.

It was decorated of course, with festive lights, a beautiful tree, and there were presents... all of them To Mr. Lancer, From Mr. Lancer. Danny gulped.

How did he live like this? How did he live alone, with no family or friends? He'd never really asked about it, let alone thought about it.

And so, with his conscience heavy, Danny floated home.

As he slipped through the door he reverted to his human form, the flash alerting his parents to his arrival. They immediately ceased their shouting, seeing the look on their youngest child's face. Jazz was there, too, home from college for the holidays. She was curled up, reading a book, when she noticed the look on Danny's face. The book was forgotten.

"Danny? Is everything alright?" Maddie asked, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. He shrugged, climbing the stairs and walking through the door, where he flopped onto his bed and lay there. Was he never meant to have a clear conscience? Was it always his responsibility to see that the world was safe and happy? He supposed it was, and slowly got to his feet, where the rings swept him over again. He'd made up his mind.

This was his responsibility.

He slid through the floor and into the living. "Mom... Dad... I'm gonna go out for a little while. I think there's someone who really needs some company."

* * *

Mr. Lancer sat alone in his chair, staring silently into the fire. It was so quiet... it was always so quiet. A silent tear slid down the bald man's face as he thought of all the Christmases he'd spent alone, so very alone. The fire crackled dimly in the corner and he was hardly aware that something else had appeared in the chimney. It was a face, and was there for the briefest of moments. He clutched his chest, his heart pounding.

"It's got to be the eggnog..." he muttered to himself, and then turned. He shrieked.

Someone was standing there, a young man with snowy white hair and blazing green eyes. He was wearing a Santa-hat and a smile, carrying a bag on his back. For an instant, Lancer didn't recognize him.

"Er..." the ghost muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything... but I thought maybe you could use some company?"

At length, the older man nodded, and Danny spread the contents of his bag on the table. Food, it appeared, had been held in the bag, because the teen ghost had placed a turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and all other manner of delicious things that Lancer hadn't had since before his family had all passed away. He peered up at the boy with a slight tear in his eye.

"You went to all this trouble... just for me?" he asked, smiling now.

Danny nodded. "Yeah... well, I didn't think you wanted to be all alone on Christmas. I mean, no one does, right?"

"But... why?"

The teenager thought for a moment before answering. "Just call me the Ghost of Christmas Present."


End file.
